


I can't believe we forgot the date of our own wedding

by kook_kie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kook_kie/pseuds/kook_kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “hey it’s our wedding anniversary let’s take a look at our certificate of marriage..wait what do you mean we’ve been celebrating it on the wrong day for the past 6 years” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't believe we forgot the date of our own wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil prompt fic. Hope you enjoy!

 

“Hey, what’s for breakfast?” Jihoon heard the footsteps come up behind him, and he felt arms wrap around his waist. Leaning his head back onto the man’s chest, he sighed a good morning. Seungcheol maneuvered his head around to give Jihoon a small peck on the cheek. “Happy Anniversary,” he whispered in Jihoon’s ear and he shivered. 

“Happy Anniver-“ He was about to finish, before Seungcheol removed his arm to reach for bacon on the plate beside him. Jihoon instinctively reached over and smacked his wrist with a spatula. 

“Ow what was-“

“Wait until I’m done! I’m trying to make a romantic breakfast.” Seungcheol pouted, but knew there was no chance of Jihoon giving in. 

“Fiiiine, I promise.” He reached over with his pinky, which Jihoon took and they shook on it. Seungcheol pulled away to let his husband continue cooking, but not before planting another kiss on his temple. He was about to go and sit patiently at the table, but an idea struck him. He would bring out their wedding photos and they would allow themselves to be a little nostalgic for once. 

“I’ll be right back!” He called as he crossed over to the basement door. He patted the head of their golden retriever, Molly, as he passed by. “I just gotta go grab something!” 

“Well, hurry up! It’s going to be ready soon!” 

Seungcheol raced down the steps, rubbing his hands together in excitement. The sight that greeted him was almost enough to stop that feeling in its tracks. He realized that this might take him longer than he first thought. The basement was a mess. Boxes were piled up almost everywhere he looked, and a pile of clothes littered the floor by the washing machine in the corner. Luckily, his eyes spotted a photo album sticking out of a box on the far side of the room. Sighing with relief, he hopped over the perilous array of boxes and crouched down to be sure that it was the right one. He turned over a photo album, and the picture of him and Jihoon smiling up at him was the only confirmation he needed. 

“Hey! Seungcheol! Get your ass up here!” his husband yelled. Lifting up the heavy box with a grunt, he made the journey back through the disaster and up the stairs. 

“What were you even doing down there?” Jihoon looked up from placing the plate of fresh pancakes on the kitchen table and gasped. “Is that what I think it is?” Seungcheol only smiled in response and set the box down gently on the coffee table in the living room. “How did you find that in all of that mess down there?”

Seungcheol walked over and pulled out a chair. “I guess I have a good eye.” The sparkling look in Jihoon’s eyes made warmth blossom in his chest. “We’ll eat first, then I promise we’ll go through everything after.” At the mention of eating, Molly was suddenly waiting with her tail wagging. Seungcheol reached over to gently nudge her with his foot. “I fed you already sweetheart, you won’t be getting any scraps from me.” Jihoon, who only ever had a soft spot for their dog, was already throwing a piece of bacon at her feet. Her tail wagged in response, but Seungcheol looked up at him, offended. 

“She’s not gonna learn if you keep feeding her like that.” Jihoon looked only slightly guilty, but shrugged his shoulders as he sat across from Seungcheol. 

“What can I say, I’m weak.” Jihoon stuck out a fork to pull a few pancakes onto his plate, motioning for Seungcheol to do the same. The rest of their meal continued on with casual conversation and comfortable silence, which was only broken when Molly tried to hop up and steal another piece of bacon. 

Seungcheol patted his stomach in contentment. Jihoon never failed to make a good breakfast. Any other meal, though, that was a whole other story. 

“Dibs out on putting the food away!” Jihoon yelled after swallowing his last bite. Seungcheol opened his mouth to protest, but he was already running over to pull various photo albums and memorabilia out of the old box. With a sigh, he stood up and slowly made the journey back and forth from the fridge to put the cold items away. 

“Wow! Look at all of this stuff in here! I don’t think I’ve seen any of this stuff since we moved!” Jihoon said excitedly. Seungcheol laughed at the usually quiet man’s behaviour. He was just putting the last dishes in the sink when he heard a gasp.

“Hey I found our wedding certifi-“ Jihoon stopped mid sentence and Seungcheol glanced over at him. He was frozen on the couch, with his back hunched over something. 

“Wait, what’s wrong?” He was more alarmed when he saw the man’s shoulder’s shaking. “Hey, are you okay?” Seungcheol raced over to his side. He was even more confused when he saw the shocked smile on his husband's face. Then Jihoon threw his head back with a loud cackle. When he didn’t stop laughing, Seungcheol sat down beside him and grabbed his shoulder, but Jihoon waved him off. He gasped out that he was all right, and attempted to catch his breath. 

“I guess we’ve got to celebrate again,” Jihoon wheezed, “in another twenty days.” Still having no idea what was going on, Seungcheol picked up the discarded piece of paper he had been reading. He tried to pick out what could possibly be wrong, but then he noticed the date. Today was May 7th, but that was mostly certainly not the day of their wedding. Written in fine cursive was the actual day, May 27th. His eyes widened in disbelief. 

“We’ve been celebrating our anniversary on the wrong day for 6 years?!” The look on Seungcheol’s face was enough for Jihoon to start laughing hysterically again. 


End file.
